Royals of Olympus
by Aphrodite child
Summary: What if Thalia, Nico, and Percy were raised on Olympus? Well find out here. Percabeth and Thalico. And this is going to be a Chaos story.
1. Chapter 1

Ha guys! I'm going to try my best to update. I don't really know when ill finish a chapter but, I will get it done. Please read some of my other storys. And before I do the disclaimer I would like to thank my beta reader. Lindsy7618AwsomeasPercabeth. Go check out some of her storys to.

Me: I do not own PJO.

Thalia: No duh.

Me: Shut up.

Thalia: Make me!

Nico: Go on with the story already.

Me: Fine.

* * *

_** It was a cold day, out side. It had started to rain, Out of the blue. And, then a thunder storm appeared out of nowhere. This was all going on because Zeus was nervous. His daughter is being born. He was pacing in the waiting room. He wanted it to be over already. His two brothers were there. One of his brothers had Black hair and sea green eyes. The other brother had Black hair and black eyes. And the one pacing in the waiting room had black had and electric blue eyes.**_

_** There names are Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. They Hades and Poseidon were just sitting there looking amused, at there brothers antics. Strangely they weren't mad that Zeus broke the oath. "Why aren't you to mad that I broke the oath?" Zeus asked a little worried about the answer. Hades and Poseidon both shared a look. "I don't know about Hades, but I might of broke the oath." Poseidon said quitely hoping Zeus wouldent here him over the yelling. "Me as well." Hades said just as quiet.**_

_** "You what?" Zeus asked. He knows they said some thing but couldent hear. "I broke the oath." Poseidon said barley audible. Before another word could be spoke 2 women came rushing in. "Maria?" Hades said. "Are you having the babys now?" Hades asked. "Yes. I'm going in early." Maria said uneasily. "Sally I assume you are also going in." Poseidon said. "Yes. You assumed right." Sally said jokingly. "Come on Ms. Lets get you a room. You to." Said a doctor just walking in. "Alright then."**_

_**9 hours later**_

_**"Sir I have some good news and some bad news for Maria and Sally's husbands." Said a young nurse. "Tell us the good first." Hades said. "Well Both Maria and Sally gave birth. Sally a boy, and Maria a boy and a girl. The bad news Both Maria and Sally died. They were to weak and lost to much blood. Also The little girl has also passed do to lung failure. I'm sorry." The nurse said when she saw both Hades and Poseidon start to cry. **_

_** "Did they say what the names of the children were?" Zeus asked. "Yes, Maria said the boys name was Nico, and the girl's was Bianca. Sally said her childs name was Perseus, Percy for short." Said the nurse.**_

_**"Mam you cant just leave. What about your daughter?" A doctor screamed. "I don't care about that thing. Give her to her father." Yelled Susan. Susan ran past the nurse and the brothers. "Sir. It seems she just abandon your child. Are you going to take her?" The doctor asked. "Yes." Zeus said. "Will you be taking your children as well said the nurse?" "Yes we will be taking them as well." Hades said. "Alright all be back." Said the nurse. Just as another nurse came in holding a baby girl. "Here you go. What will you name her." Said a nurse whal handing the baby to Zeus. "Thalia, Hera, Grace." Zeus answered.**_

_** Two other nurses came in holding two boys. The nurses handed the babies to Poseidon and Hades. "What are there full names?" The nurse said. "Perseus Triton Jackson." Poseidon said. "Nico di Angelo." Hades said.**_

_**After signing the papers and every thing else.**_

_** The brothers stepped out side of the hospital. "Do we take them to Olympus?" Hades asked. "Yes they will be raised on Olympus." Zeus said. With that they covered the babies eyes and flashed out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ha everyone! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **_

* * *

APHRODITE'S POV

Word about the big three braking the oath got around fast. Hera, Persephone, and Amphrite fuming, but who cares? "You should be happy that your going to have a stepchild." I said through the Iris message. "But he cheated on me!" Hera yelled. "He should stay truthful!" Hera said, obviously mad and sad about the situation. "Meet me in the throne room. I'm going to get the other Olympians, including Amphrite and Persephone." I said, I'm going to have a surprise for the children when they get back.

I snapped my fingers and I was at Hermes temple. "Aphrodite! What brings you here?" Hermes said as he was walking in a circle for no reason. "I need to ask you something." I said calmly. He raised an eyebrow. The last time I needed to ask him something he had to deliver a lot of shoes for three months. "I'm not delivering your new shoes." Hermes said. "Relax, I don't need you to deliver anything. I just need you to gather all the Olympians including Amphrite and Persephone." I said, Hermes is to paranoid. "Hiiiii Aphrodite." Said Martha. "Hi Martha, how are you?" I said. "Oh same, old same old. By the way Hermes you have thirty two missed calls." Martha said. "Do I ever get a break?" Hermes asked. "Relax, you'll get a break." I said, I winked at him and left. I looked out the corner of my eye and I saw his face flush a little. Hehe, I have that affect. Anyway, I should be getting to the throne room. I snapped my fingers, and I was there. Everyone was there, great.

"Why are we here?" Athena asked. "You all know about the siring of the little big three," I said upbeat. "Unfortunetly," Persephone mumbled. "Anyway, I want to set up a surprise for the new born children." I said. "What are you talking about? The children are going to stay with there mothers." Artemis said. "Two of the mothers died and the other walked out on the child. So while there busy with the paperwork and other stuff, we're going to get a whole bunch of presents for the children. So I'm going to make a list.

~After every body said what there giving to the children~

"Okay correct me if I'm wrong. But these aren't very good presents for new borns, seriously, a bow and arrow, a history book. We need stuff for a new born." Hesitia said tending to the hearth. Oh my gods, I did not know she was even here. "Hesitia, when did you get here?" I asked. "I got here before you guys did," She answered. "Well since your here can you help us with the presents?" I asked. She of all people should know what to get for newborn babys. She's great with children. "Well, newborns need cribs, bottles, milk, diapers, wipes ect." Hesitia said.

"Okay then." Said Hermes. "Well first how many kids?" Demeter asked. "3. There were 4, but the fourth died. Oh gods they'll be here any second," I said alarm filling my voice. "I got it, we'll freeze time long enough for us to get this stuff ready." Said Hephaestus. "Well, how are we going to do that? Genius." Ares said. "With my new invention. DUH!" Hephaestus said. He pulled out a small device. Every one touch this, and you will not be frozen in time" Said Hephaestus. Everybody touched the device. He pushed the button. "Okay guys you can let go now." Hephaestus said.

After we all let go, we decide to start with the design for the bed rooms. "How many girls again?" Artemis asked. "Just one." Athena answered. Leave it to her to answer. "Okay, lets start with her room." Artemis said. "Wait, who is her godly parent?" Apollo asked. "Oh my gods! Apollo said something smart!" Artemis exclaimed. It is rare for him to say anything smart. "Her godly parent is...Zeus I think." Athena said. "Your right, that's her godly parent." I said. "Well since shes the daughter of Zeus, her room should be like on a cloud. And the roof should be clear,and so she can look at the stars at night. And her crib should be gold with with her name engraved at the front. And the walls of her rooms should show pictures of... of... Well give me some ideas." I said. "Well the walls could be have little pictures of Pegasus." Hermes said. "Good idea Hermes." I said.

"What about the boys?" Demeter asked. "Well, lets start with Hades kid. His room should be black with a skull, and the crib could be black with his name engraved at the front." Ares said. "I don't know about that." Apollo said. "Well he is the son of Hades." Hephaestus said. "Good point." Apollo said. "And for the son of Poseidon?" I asked. "Well...It should be blue and the crib should be sea green." I said. "Wait, Hera, Amphrite, Persephone. What are you doing?" I asked. "Nothing." Hera said. "You three should be happy, your going to have more family and you cant take your anger out on the kids." I said, theses girls should be happy about a bigger family. "You'll have to talk about this another time with your partners." I said.

"Alright well help out." Persephone said. "Good." I said. After we finished with every thing. "Push the button." Apollo and Hermes screamed at the same time. "Idiots." Artemis mumbled. He pushed the button, just after he pushed there was a bright light. And then, The big three, and the new little three were here. "Those are the kids?" Persephone said. The wives walked up to there husbands and took the babies. "They look like smaller versions of you." Persephone said. To say they were shocked that there wives weren't trying to kill the children, would be a understatement. "Don't think were not mad at you. We are but, we aren't mad at the kids its not there fault they were born.

"What are the names?" I said trying my best not to squel. "My daughters name is Thalia Hera Grace." Zeus said. "My son name is Perseus Triton Jackson." Poseidon said. "And, my son's name is Nico Thantos Di Angelo." Hades said. "There so cute!" I said. "I got an idea." I said. "I give you my blessing." I said to the children. If possible they got even cuter. "THERE SO CUTE!" I couldent help it. "What did you do to the children?" Hades asked panic building up in his voice. "I gave them my blessing." I answered. No one wanted to be shown up so they also gave the children there blessing. "Oh great there going to be even more powerful." Zeus said. All of a sudden a black vortex opened. And what came out was a man in a suite. "Greetings Olympians. I am Chaos. I came here to also give my blessing to the children."

Every one was so shocked, we dident move or talk or do anything. "There I have gave them my blessing." Chaos said. And with that he left. "Oh my gods were holding the most powerful demigods in the world. "We cant tell the children until there old enough." Zeus said. "Agreed. No on can know except the people in this room." Hades said. "We should get them to sleep. Goodnight every one." Zeus said. "Lets go Amphrite." Posiedon said and flashed out. "Come on Persephone we have to go to the underworld. Goodbye everyone." Hades said. Every one left to there palaces or temples. Uh, this is going to be an interesting.

* * *

**There here is the chapter. I want to thank my beta reader Lindsy7618AwsomeasPercabeth. PLease Review. And, I am so sorry for not updating. S y nd was being lazy so there. Anyway, please read my other stories that would be appreciated. Also thanks to all who reviewed!**


End file.
